Alianças de um contrato
by patrycia194
Summary: Eles se casaram por conveniência, queriam ser práticos em uma vida cheia de dificuldades, mal sabiam eles que o amor se encontra quando menos se espera! Mais difícil que amar é esconder esse grande amor... traiçoeiro coração! .Nessa fic todos são humanos, confiram e participem com comentários.
1. Chapter 1

Lilian- 4 ano de idade, apelido lili. Muito parecida com a mãe, lembra-se vagamente de seu pai.

Antônio- 5 anos de idade, apelido Tony. Garotinho bagunceiro e solitário, mas alegre e gentil.

Kevin – 12 anos de idade, apelido. Garoto solitário e sofrido pelo abandono da mãe.

Edward Cullen – 34 anos empresário abandonado esposa Tanya, criou os filhos sozinho, sua amargura e dureza afeta seus filhos embora os ame com toda sua alma.

Isabella Swan - 27 anos, mãe solteira, viúva de Alec Volturi, um homem arrogante e inconsequente, que perdeu tudo o que tinham em jogos e bebidas.

Familia Cullen : Carlisle e Esme Cullen pais

Alice Cullen, irmã de Edward e tia amada.

Emmett Cullen irmão e tio amado, casado com Roseli Cullen

Edward, homem maduro e amargurado, abandonado pela esposa deixando com ele a responsabilidade de criar dois filhos sozinho.  
Isabella, mulher solitária, viúva de um marido pobre e inconsequente, vive sozinha e luta para criar sua filha.

. /userfiles/9/E/2/D/capa_27644_


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimamente seus filhos estavam arredios e mesmo com todo seu temperamento bruto ele entendi que sentiam falta de uma presença feminina, cobrado por sua irmã caçula que passou a ideia adiante e agora sua mãe tambem lhe tirava a paciência, o que nunca realmente tivera, admitia.

_ Edward você sabe que precisa casar-se novamente, até quando irá amargar um abandono, e seus filhos precisam de uma nova mãe, isso seria ótimo para eles você sabe disso.

_ Alice não vê que estou trabalhando!- ele não a encarava organizando relatórios em sua mesa e os assinava procurando concentrar-se, ela o visitará com frequencia na empresa da familia fundada por seu pai e agora, ele tomaria a frente de todos os negocios. Já estava casado daquela paranoia da irmã, e quem ela pensava que era para entrometer-se em sua vida, ele sabia muito bem o que era melhor para seus filhos.

_ E a empresa? Já pensou nisso? Já que trabalhar é tudo o que sabe fazer, voce sabe que ser presidente da empresa precisa de uma acompanhante e nada mais apropriado que se casa novamente!

Em outros momentos como esse ele já havia a expulsado de sua sala mas ela tocou em um ponto que o fez a encarar bufando esbravejou.

_ Sei muito bem como comandar essa empresa, me preparei a vida toda para isso, o que esta insinuando Alice!?- seu rosto já esvaia o tom claro e pálido dando vasão ao vermelho de sua irritação.

_ Calma, só estou dizendo que, nãos seria de mal algum você pensar nisso tudo bem, pelos garotos!- disse com um tom suplicante fazendo valer a fama de irmã caçula que era.

Edward amava sua familia mas a vida lhe tornou um homem distante e arredio sua familia sofria com sua aspereza mas o entendiam, seu pai o amava e orgulhava-se do filho, queria que Edward continuasse a frente dos negocios já que seu irmão mais velho, Emmett Cullen vivia sobre seus proprios interesses, nunca se interessou pelo ramo, viajou pelo mundo a se divertir e gastar o dinheiro da familia até conhecer Rosely Halle e casar-se recentemente, ainda assim montou seu proprio negocio.

Edward suspirou, pensava realmente que seus filhos poderiam ser mais felizes se não fosse o abandono da mãe. Tanya Denaly que o deixou sem menores explicações alimentara seu odio e amargura por anos, de inicio fora orgulho ferido talvez, mas agora não por ele,Edward ressentia -se por seus filhos, que tipo de mulher abandona seus proprios filhos. Resignado com seu proprio lamento resmungou com o desgosto, passou as mãos sobre os cabelos cobre e levantou-se a encarando.

_ Tudo bem Alice, vou lhe dar uma chance dessa vez e não ficarei ofendido com sua intromissão, meus filhos estão bem e sei como guia-los!- tentou não explodir mas falhou terrivelmente sua voz era dura mas Alice sabia que o irmão tinha muito sobre seus ombros, queria aquele Edward que sempre fora novamente.

_ Em falar em meus sobrinhos,passarei no horario marcado para pega-los!- disse com sorriso nos labios, adorava ficar com os sobrinhos Edward viajaria a negócios e os meninos ficariam na casa de seus pais.

_ Tudo bem, não se atrase, agora me dê licença, tenho que arrumar algumas coisas antes de viajar!- expulsou a irmã de maneira profissional voltando a examinar papéis sobre sua mesa.

Edward como homem calculista que era, não suportava atrasos, e sua atual situação, rejeitava despedidas melosas, lamentações.

Em todos esses anos que criara seus filhos sozinho, nunca se envolveu com nenhuma mulher que não fosse para satisfazer-se com sexo casual ainda assim faria questão de não repetir a dose com a mesma. Irritado consigo mesmo por ponderar o que sua irmã e sua mãe argumentavam tempos, que absurdo seria, mas para ele seguir o caminho do oportunismo é atitude de sucesso nos negócios, e não passaria de um negocio. Precisaria ser alguém que amasse crianças e aceitasse seus termos, um contrato seria o melhor para manter a tradição dos negócios de seu pai, e para a seus filhos, afinal de babás e empregadas naquela casa nenhuma permanecia devido ao temperamento dos garotos, Edward já não aguentava mais demissões do tipo, nenhuma durava por mais de suas semanas em sua casa.

Edward queria manter sua casa em ordem sem manter nenhum vinculo emocional, suas experiencias já haviam lhe mostrado que ser prático é a melhor solução, mas como poderia ficar impassível após a convivência.


	3. Chapter 3

Saindo do aeroporto Edward Cullen pensava em como resolveria a situação das empresas, infelizmente sua irmã por mais irritante que fosse estava certa, precisava de uma imagem feminina para compor sua presença em certos eventos e não serviria com vagabundas aompanhantes a esse cargo, calculista como sempre pensava em ser pratico e resolver uam situação como comprar um novo terno para precisava investir tempo em um assunto que o incomodava sempre deixava sua expressão ainda mais dura sobre a seriedade, mas seu belo rosto com barba bem feita atraia olhares femininos por onde quer que fosse, mas alheio a tudo que não o interessava caminhava a passos largos para a filial da empresa em que comandava com tanto vigor, viver só o fez mergulhar-se no trabalho como uma saida a todos os problemas mas ainda assim sua paixão, amava o que fazia.

A cidade era frio e o vento bateu forte em sua pele ao deixar o local, uma semana ficaria e isso o estava deixando impaciente, gostaria de terminar as transações e voltar o quanto antes. Entrou no carro que o esperava quando seu celular tocou e atendeu observando a paisagem de Duplin, a Irlanda seria para ela um pais agradavel se não aparecesse somente para situações profissionais.

_ Alô, pai!

_ Kevin, esta tudo bem filho!-

_ Tudo pai só liguei para saber como voce esta?

_ Si eu não te conhecesse acreditaria, o que quer filho?-

_ Pai que horror como pode ver seu filho dessa maneira- fingiu –se ofendido em tom de brincadeira infantil- _ Mas já que voce poe dessa maneira velho queria saber quando voce volta, já que colocou aquela regra idiota de que só podemos sair com tia Alice, pai pelo amor de Deus né, eu quero ir em uma festa amanha e ...

_ E não ouse me desobedescer Kevin Richard Cullen! –

_ Ok pai calma, mas volta logo isso é uma droga!

_ KEVIN!

_ O Tony quer falar com voce! - Seu primogenito disse rapidamente, chateado e seu irmão caçula ocupou a linha, Edward apertou as temporas tenso.

_ Pai! – uma voz pouco mais infantil o atingiu

_ Oi filho!-

_ Tudo bom pai, olha vamos durmir na casa da vovó hoje e tia Alice comprou varias coisas legais.

_ Que bom filho!

_ Volta logo tá bom, -

_ Tentarei e tente não discutir com seu irmão, compartem-se na casa de seus avós!- ouvir o leve sorriso arteiro do filo antes de sua resposta.

_ Ok pai tchau! – disse com a agilidade de um menino que preparava-se para correr pela casa toda, Edward o conhecia muito bem.

Kevin o disafiava embora o respeitasse e Tony tentava como podia mas sua carencia era visivel.

A três dias Edward estava na cidade e seu humor piorava a cada dia, exausto queria seguir a diante e embora seus negocios estivessem prosperando o mesmo motivo o impedia. Quando em uma tarde saindo do escritorio descidiu andar e pensou em seus filhos, não somente pela empresa, odiava admitir mas eles sentiam falta de uma mãe, ele pensaria em alguma maneira, caminhaou até entrar em um Pub sentou-se e bebendo wisky irlandes observava as possibilidades, todas varias mulheres o abordavam sem que fizesse o menor esforço e isso não era um desafio, interesseras e oportunistas não incaixava em seus planos.

...

_ Mamãeeee! – Lily disse manhosa no meio da noite, segurava seu urso de pelucia e com seus cabelos chocolate escalando a cama de Isabella que sentando-se abriu os braços ao receber a filha. Pela manha Isabella e sua filha tomaram desjejum

_ Vamos filha vamos, voce vai para escola.

_ Não quero ir mãe. – Isabella suspirou pensando em quantas contas ainda tinha a pagar, a escola da filha e e todas as contas que seu falecido marido as deixara sua filha era seu único bem, a luz de seus olhos. Pensara ser pratica e esquecer as tolices do amor após tanta decepção seu dura foi a maneira que encontrou para enfrenta o mundo.

Obrigada por comentar KellyKarina :)

espero que a fic tenha leitores e que gostem! bjs


	4. Chapter 4

A Irlanda de fato era um país agradavel, a cerveja era algo facilmente apreciado até mesmo para Edward que acostumara-se a bebidas mais quentes, por inumeras vezes chegava exausto do trabalho e cansado entregava-se uma garrafa de wisky sozinho, abandonado por Tanya, mas aquela ferida foi anestesiada com a bebiba e muito trabalho, sua dureza era o reflexo disso.

Embora a bebida fria acalentava seus implusos, refrescava sua mente a pensamentos pesados, naquela Pub Irlandes, sorveu generoso gole do liquido e olhava a janela que mostrava pela escuridão o quão tarde se adiantava, voltaria para o hotel assim que acabasse, ainda que o local mais sofisticado da região em que se instalara servisse os maiores e melhores tipos de bebidas em que se pudesse escolher, descidiu beber ali e avistando cercado de pessoas mediocres e sem sucesso profissional mas que afogavam suas magoas e se fortaleciam ali mesmo.

A decoração era rustica, clássica, com um piano e baixo som do instrumento sendo tocado a moda da casa, frequentados por farias classes e tipos por variados motivos pessoais, Edward pesava em como sua vida apesar de agitada se estagnara sobre esse quesito, queria mesmo uma mãe para seus filhos, o que a miserável de Tanya não foi, precisava de alguém para o cargo, apenas isso! Nada de expeculações, conquistas ou desilusões, apenas um contrato legal, uma clausula, um acordo entre partes isso ele poderia se acostumar, assim sua mãe e sua irmã não o incomodariam mais com assuntos idiotas, seus filhos teriam uma mãe, por mais que o trio masculino não julgasse precisar de mais ninguem em sua casa, achava ser o certo para eles e por fim o mais importante, ser casado elevava as influencias no mercado profissional, por mais que odiasse admitir, Alice estava certa!

Contrariado com sua propria ideia absurda mais totalmente inclinado a isso, e resolver o assunto de maneira pratica, pensou, porque não?

Ergueu o queixo duro e imponente, a pele branca e barba pouca por fazer, examinando o ambiente, mulheres mesquinhas e interesseiras, algumas facies demais, uma loira chegou a encara-lo e sorriu um sorriso aberto e oferecido, piscou lhe descaradamente com mensao de ofertar-se, em pouco tempo levantou-se jogou o dinheiro sobre o balcão e saiu sem olhar para tras, o que esperava afinal? Não encontraria essa mulher aquela noite por mais pratico que fosse. E alem do mais... trauma de louras definitivamente não seria uma loira.

. /userfiles/9/E/2/D/capa_27644_


End file.
